staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:05 Żyjąca Europa - Kraina lodu i śniegu; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 14 września 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; program satyryczny 09:05 Pan Fasola - Zabawy mima; Wiosenne porządki; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:30 Pettson i Findus - Polowanie na łosia; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:45 Były sobie odkrycia - Ford i samochody; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992 10:20 Snobs odc.4 kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:45 Sąsiedzi - Spotkanie z Szekspirem; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Siekierka i kijek; serial TVP 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 908; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan odc.1297; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Kobieta zaradna - Mój biznes; magazyn 14:35 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3509 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3724); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1302 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 913; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Każdy obraz smerfuje historię; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów odc.2/13 - txt str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP 21:20 Legenda pijanego mistrza; film fabularny kraj prod.Hongkong (1994) 23:05 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:40 Straszny film; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 01:10 Zagubieni III - odc. 3; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:55 Zagubieni III - odc. 4; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:35 Matki, żony i kochanki odc.20/22; serial TVP 03:30 Był taki dzień - 14 września 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości odc.69/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 70/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat Królika Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół - Krawiec z Gloucester; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 10 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 11:00 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 11:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 53; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Charlie Chaplin; komedia kraj prod.USA (1914) 13:25 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - W krainie flamenco ; cykl reportaży 14:00 Ryzykanci s.6 odc.3/15; reality show kraj prod.USA (2003) 14:50 Detektyw w sutannie - Syn; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 514; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - Mimo wszystko; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 17:25 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (2) 20:00 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa" (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:50 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa" (4); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:05 Kręglogłowi; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 24:00 Miasteczko Twin Peaks odc.20/32; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:55 Mała Brytania odc.15; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 01:25 Sennik polski; felieton 01:30 Redaktor (Jerzy Giedroyć); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 02:10 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:59 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:08 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:41 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:43 Pogoda; STEREO 22:46 16/16 - Pomarańcze z Chorużiwki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:05 Bitwa o niebo; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:23 Kurier; STEREO 01:48 Pogoda; STEREO 01:51 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 02:04 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Nigdzie w świecie nie znajdziecie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - Królowa autostopu; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ze Lwowa i z Wilna; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 909; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1291; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska na weekend - Ziemia Leszczyńska na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Scena współczesna - Dobry adres; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Agnieszka Krukówna, Paweł Burczyk, Mariusz Kiljan, Krzesisława Dubielówna, Edwin Petrykat, Jan Blecki, Sergiej Motenko, Ewelina Paszke-Lowitsch, Krzysztof Dracz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wózek na słomie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Ulice Kultury ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Nigdzie w świecie nie znajdziecie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Ze Lwowa i z Wilna; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Polska na weekend - Ziemia Leszczyńska na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 909; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i boa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1291; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - Nie wszystko da się kupić; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kino sąsiadów - Szkoła podstawowa; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1991); reż.:Jan Sverak; wyk.:Jan Triska, Zdenek Sverak, Libuse Safrankova; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Panorama; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Sport Telegram; STEREO 00:02 Alkimja - recital Justyny Steczkowskiej (Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Polska na weekend - Ziemia Leszczyńska na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 909; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i boa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 01:59 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1291; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - Nie wszystko da się kupić; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z Haliną (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino sąsiadów - Szkoła podstawowa; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Alkimja - recital Justyny Steczkowskiej (Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:30 Sekret Laury (155) - telenowela 07:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:40 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (70): Kolanko - serial komediowy 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu (140) - serial sensacyjny 10:15 13 posterunek (9) - serial komediowy 10:45 Miodowe lata (82): Krzyżacy - serial komediowy 11:30 Samo życie (936) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (178) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (545) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych (90) - serial komediowy 15:15 Benny Hill (57) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 13 posterunek (10) - serial komediowy 17:05 Miodowe lata (83): Azor - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (546) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (937) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Kevin sam w domu 4 - komedia 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Tożsamość - thriller 00:00 Dentysta - horror 01:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:45 Telesklep 06:30 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 Uwaga, faceci! 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Łapać złodzieja! 12:35 Hela w opałach: Droga do Koniakowa - serial komediowy 13:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Na zawsze razem - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:45 Detektywi: Kochani rodzice - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 15:15 Marina - telenowela 16:15 Rozmowy w toku: Czy muzułmanin może wymienić żonę na wielbłąda? - talk-show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Detektywi: Polisa - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia - film fantasy 23:45 Przylądek strachu - thriller 02:15 Jaja ze stali - program rozrywkowy 03:05 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 04:05 Telesklep 04:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:35 Kryminalni: Gdzie jest Maciek? - serial kryminalny 10:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 11:40 Wyścig po kasę 12:40 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Sponsor - serial kryminalny 18:05 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - komedia 22:10 Zdobyć puchar - komediodramat 00:05 List w butelce - dramat obyczajowy TV 4 06:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:20 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:20 Big Brother 4.1 - archiwum wielkiego brata - reality show 09:20 Saint-Tropez (39) - serial obyczajowy 10:20 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:50 Chcę być piękna - serial obyczajowy 13:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:25 Magazyn żużlowy 15:55 Piękna i geniusz (6) - reality show 16:55 Piękna i geniusz (7) - reality show 18:00 Dharma i Greg (16) - serial komediowy 18:30 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Saint-Tropez (40) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 21:00 Kości - serial kryminalny 22:00 Kości - serial kryminalny 23:00 Big Brother 4:1 - extra - reality show 23:30 Playboy: Sieć pokus - film erotyczny 01:35 Playboy special: Rudowłose kociaki - film erotyczny 02:30 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 Neneh Cherry - koncert 04:45 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:10 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:45 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:45 Pogoda 20:00 Szczęśliwy dzień - film kryminalny 21:45 Pogoda 21:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program publicystyczny 22:45 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:05 Prowokacja zmysłów - film erotyczny 02:50 Rybia nocka TV Puls 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli (43) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli (44) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 09:30 Bianka droga do szczęścia (156) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn przyrodniczy 12:20 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:00 Kto wierzy w bociany - film psychologiczny, Polska 1970 15:00 Godzina miłosierdzia 15:30 Zdrowy Puls - magazyn medyczny 16:00 Wdowa w bieli (45) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli (46) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 18:00 Bianka droga do szczęścia (157) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 19:00 MacGyver (50) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1985-1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:40 To jest morze - film obyczajowy, Irlandia 1998 22:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 23:30 Magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn przyrodniczy 23:50 MacGyver (50) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1985-1992 00:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:20 Czekam w Monte Carlo - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1969 03:00 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 03:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:10 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 04:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 Norwegia Grecja - piłka nożna 09:15 Portugalia Serbia - piłka nożna 10:15 Ukraina Włochy - piłka nożna 11:00 Szwecja USA - piłka nożna 13:00 Argentyna Japonia - piłka nożna 14:00 Anglia Niemcy - piłka nożna 16:00 Vuelta a Espańa - kolarstwo 17:30 Francja Szkocja - piłka nożna 18:00 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 18:30 Szwecja USA - piłka nożna 19:45 Anglia Niemcy - piłka nożna 21:00 Grand Prix Holandii w Amsterdamie - zawody siłaczy 22:00 Puchar Świata w Lipsku - zawody siłaczy 22:30 Solheim Cup w Halmstad - golf 23:30 YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 Zawody w USA - tna wrestling 00:45 Zawody w USA - tna wrestling Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Port Adelaide West Coast Eagles - futbol australijski 11:15 Portugalia Serbia - piłka nożna 12:00 Wiadomości 13:45 Ukraina Włochy - piłka nożna 14:30 Tour de Pologne - kolarstwo 16:30 Portugalia Serbia - piłka nożna 17:15 Port Adelaide West Coast Eagles - futbol australijski 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w Barcelonie - baseball 21:45 Portugalia Serbia - piłka nożna 22:30 Ukraina Włochy - piłka nożna 23:15 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:30 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 00:30 Wiadomości 00:45 New Japan League - pro wrestling 02:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Polsat: Sport 07:00 FC Marid Mińsk Clearex Chorzów - futsal 08:00 Niemcy Rumunia - piłka nożna 10:00 Grand Prix Belgii - formuła 1 11:30 IAAF World Athletics - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 12:00 Rosja Francja - koszykówka 14:00 Grand Prix Belgii - formuła 1 15:40 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 16:15 3. Memoriał im. Arkadiusza Gołasia - siatkówka 16:45 Hiszpania Łotwa - piłka nożna 18:55 Grecja Litwa - koszykówka 20:50 Anglia RPA - rugby 23:00 Lennox Lewis Mike Dixon - boks TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Bohater tygodnia - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 11:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 11:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 12:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 12:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 13:00 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 13:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 14:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 15:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:45 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 19:15 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 20:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Jazda polska - magazyn 21:45 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 22:15 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:15 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:30 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 01:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 02:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 03:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 04:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Przygotowania do świąt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Gwatemalski sernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 08:10 Julie gotuje: Ostrygi na letnio z warzywami i ziołami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 75 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Ina na ratunek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 09:15 Delia na lato: Letnie ryby i owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 09:45 Na słodko 2: Jeżyny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 10:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 11:05 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Rosja 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni: Przygotowania do świąt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Gwatemalski sernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 13:45 Martha 2: Zwycięzca konkursu na kuchnię marzeń - talk show odc. 9 14:30 Julie gotuje: Ostrygi na letnio z warzywami i ziołami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 75 14:35 Na słodko 2: Bita śmietana - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 15:00 Para w kuchni: Obiad świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 15:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 15:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Czekoladowa uczta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 16:20 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Polska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 16:45 Julie gotuje: Ostrygi na letnio z warzywami i ziołami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 75 16:50 Delia na lato: Wakacje w domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Otago i Canterbury - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Rick Stain i Rachel Allen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 18:25 Nagi szef: Ciepłe bułeczki - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 19:00 Julie gotuje: Ostrygi na letnio z warzywami i ziołami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 75 19:05 Martha 2: Rosie O'Donnel - talk show odc. 10 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Chińskie pierożki Yum Cha - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 20:00 Jamie w domu: Pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 20:25 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 2 21:10 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Polska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 21:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Czekoladowa uczta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 22:00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Grecja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Kanapki i drobne przekąski - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 22:55 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 23:20 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Mathew Drennan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 23:45 Nagi szef: Piknik na molo - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 12 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Surfing po menu 4: Northland - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 ost. 01:50 Słodki drań: Desery świąteczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 02:20 Bosonoga Contessa: Czekoladowa uczta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 02:45 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Polska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 03:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 03:35 Słodki drań: Desery świąteczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 04:05 Para w kuchni: Obiad świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 04:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Czekoladowa uczta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 05:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 Canal + 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 21 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Concorde - Port lotniczy '79 - film sensacyjny reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Alain Delon, Robert Wagner, George Kennedy USA 1979 10:00 Garfield 2 - film familijny reż. Tim Hill, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 11:30 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Klucze do domu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Kim Rossi Stuart, Charlotte Rampling, Andrea Rossi, Alla Faerovich Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 2004 14:05 Listy miłosne - dramat psychologiczny reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Gustaw Holoubek, Danuta Szaflarska Polska 2001 16:00 Lokatorka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Shainee Gabel, wyk. John Travolta, Scarlett Johansson, Gabriel Macht, Deborah Kara Unger USA 2004 18:05 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 18:40 Eureka - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 19:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Ci Irlandczycy - serial komediowy odc. 17 USA 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 22 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Historia Megumi Yokoty - film dokumentalny reż. Patty Kim, Chris Sheridan, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 22:25 Ostra jazda - komedia reż. Todd Phillips, wyk. Breckin Meyer, Amy Smart, Rachel Blanchard, Seann William Scott USA 2000 00:05 40-letni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna reż. Judd Apatow, wyk. Steve Carell, Catherine Keener, Paul Rudd, Romany Malco USA 2005 02:05 Wonderland - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Cox, wyk. Lisa Kudrow, Val Kilmer, Christina Applegate, Kate Bosworth USA/ Kanada 2003 03:50 Palimpsest - thriller reż. Konrad Niewolski, wyk. Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Robert Gonera, Andrzej Chyra, Jacek Lenartowicz Polska 2006 05:15 Port lotniczy '75 - film katastroficzny reż. Jack Smight, wyk. Charlton Heston, Karen Black, George Kennedy, Efrem Zimbalist Jr. USA 1975 Canal + Film 08:30 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Hayden Panettiere, Solange Knowles, Marcy Rylan, Gus Carr USA 2006 10:15 Ona to on - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Fickman, wyk. Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey, James Kirk USA 2006 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 21 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Ciało za milion - komediodramat reż. Mark Mylod, wyk. Robin Williams, Frank Adamson, W. Earl Brown, Eric Epstein USA 2005 14:50 Tajemnice oceanu - film dokumentalny reż. Andy Byatt, Alastair Fothergill, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2003 16:20 Wyprawa po dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bertrand Tavernier, wyk. Jacques Gamblin, Isabelle Carré, Bruno Putzulu, Frédéric Pierrot Francja 2004 18:30 Hot Shots 2 - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Lloyd Bridges, Richard Crenna, Valeria Golino USA 1993 20:00 Delikatna - horror reż. Jaume Balagueró, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Richard Roxburgh, Colin McFarlane, Elena Anaya Hiszpania 2005 21:40 Jarhead: Żołnierz piechoty morskiej - dramat wojenny reż. Sam Mendes, wyk. Jake Gyllenhaal, Scott MacDonald, Peter Sarsgaard, Jamie Foxx USA/Niemcy 2005 23:40 Historia Megumi Yokoty - film dokumentalny 01:00 Odliczanie - film sensacyjny reż. Jewgienij Lawrientiew, wyk. Aleksiej Makarow, Wiaczesław Razbiegajew, Louise Lombard, Jegor Pozenko Rosja 2004 02:50 Deser Sielanka - film krótkometrażowy 03:05 Malaria - dramat obyczajowy reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Spike Lee, Anthony Quinn, Annabella Sciorra USA 1991 05:15 Kochankowie roku tygrysa - melodramat reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sun Ji Feng, Wu Fen Xia Izrael 2004 Canal + Sport 06:55 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Lech Poznań 09:20 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz GKS PGE Bełchatów - Odra Wodzisław 11:55 Magiczne buty 2 - film familijny reż. David Nelson, wyk. Jascha Washington, Kel Mitchell, Michael Beach, Brett Kelly USA 2006 13:30 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Finals: Mecz Phoenix Mercury - Detroit Shock 16:00 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy: Mecz Anglia - Rosja 18:00 NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 19:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Widzew Łódź 22:15 Lekkoatletyka Golden League 2007: Memorial Van Damme (Bruksela) 00:15 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 00:55 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 01:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Widzew Łódź 03:30 Jak w niebie - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Waters, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Mark Ruffalo, Donal Logue, Dina Spybey USA 2005 05:10 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Michael Douglas, Danny DeVito, Spiros Focas, Avner Eisenberg, Paul David Magid, Howard Jay Patterson USA 1985 HBO 06:00 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna reż. Richard Janes, wyk. Matthew Rhys, Kate Ashfield, Tom Chambers, Tony Haygarth Hiszpania 2004 07:40 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie - komediodramat reż. Yvan Attal, wyk. Yvan Attal, Alain Chabat, Emmanuelle Seigner, Charlotte Gainsbourg Francja 2004 09:25 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt, Giovanni Ribisi USA 1999 11:35 Piękny bokser - dramat biograficzny reż. Ekachai Uekrongtham, wyk. Asanee Suwan, Sorapong Chatree, Orn-Anong Panyawong, Nukkid Boonthong Tajlandia 2003 13:30 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Radiowe ja - komedia reż. Nicolas van Pallandt, wyk. Tom Bacon, Susie Benton, Lucy Chalkley, Rachel Evans Wlk. Brytania 2004 15:30 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia reż. Ivan Polidoro, wyk. Gianfelice Imparato, Giovanni Ferreri, Mimmo Esposito, Lorenza Indovina Włochy 2006 17:00 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka - film animowany reż. Thilo Rothkirch, Piet De Rycker, wyk. Polska 2003 18:20 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna reż. Stéphane Clavier, wyk. Hippolyte Girardot, Hélčne de Fougerolles, Alexia Portal, Thierry Lhermitte Belgia/Francja 2004 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Ultraviolet - film SF reż. Kurt Wimmer, wyk. Milla Jovovich, Cameron Bright, Nick Chinlund, Sebastien Andrieu USA 2006 21:35 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Madden, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hope Davis Polska 2004 23:15 Za dziesięć dwunasta - thriller reż. Scott Storm, wyk. Alfonso Freeman, Rick D. Wasserman, Rayne Guest, Jenya Lano USA 2006 00:40 Wyspa - thriller SF reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Scarlett Johansson, Djimon Hounsou, Sean Bean USA 2005 02:55 Skarbonki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Morgan J. Freeman, wyk. Jake Muxworthy, Lauren German, Gabriel Mann, Tom Sizemore USA 2004 04:20 Rodzina to podstawa - film dokumentalny reż. David Noy, wyk. Włochy/Austria 2003 05:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Mowa delfinów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael D. Sellers, wyk. Carly Schroeder, Adrian Dunbar, George Harris, Katharine Ross USA 2006 07:40 Wykiwać klawisza - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Burt Reynolds, Nelly USA 2005 09:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm - film fantasy reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Matt Damon, Heath Ledger, Peter Stormare, Lena Headey USA/Czechy 2005 11:35 Czerwone jak niebo - dramat biograficzny reż. Cristiano Bortone, wyk. Luca Capriotti, Paolo Sassanelli Włochy 2005 13:15 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 15:10 Krzesła orkiestry - komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Cécile De France, Valérie Lemercier, Albert Dupontel, Laura Morante Francja 2006 16:55 Na planie filmu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - magazyn filmowy 17:20 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 18:45 Wróć na scenę - komedia reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 20:35 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 21:00 Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym - komedia przygodowa reż. Srdjan Koljevic, wyk. Srdjan Todorovic, Aleksandra Balmazovic, Dragan Bjelogrlic, Bogdan Diklic Serbia i Czarnogóra/Niemcy/Słowenia 2004 22:45 Jaskinia - horror reż. Bruce Hunt, wyk. Cole Hauser, Morris Chestnut, Eddie Cibrian, Rick Ravanello USA/Niemcy 2005 00:20 Błękitna głębia - film sensacyjny reż. John Stockwell, wyk. Paul Walker, Jessica Alba, Scott Caan, Ashley Scott USA 2005 02:10 Boudu - komedia reż. Gérard Jugnot, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Gérard Jugnot, Catherine Frot, Constance Dollé Francja 2005 03:55 PitBull - film kryminalny reż. Patryk Vega, wyk. Marcin Dorociński, Krzysztof Stroiński, Janusz Gajos, Weronika Rosati Polska 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 13 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 11:25 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard USA/Niemcy 2005 13:00 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia reż. Gary Preisler, wyk. Will Friedle, Chris Owen, Louise Lasser, Renée Taylor USA 2003 14:40 Nieudacznik - komedia reż. Michael Showalter, wyk. Michael Showalter, Elizabeth Banks, Michelle Williams, Justin Theroux USA 2005 16:10 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard USA/Niemcy 2005 17:55 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia reż. Gary Preisler, wyk. Will Friedle, Chris Owen, Louise Lasser, Renée Taylor USA 2003 19:25 Premiera Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Salon piękności - komedia reż. Bille Woodruff, wyk. Queen Latifah, Alicia Silverstone, Kevin Bacon, Andie MacDowell USA 2005 22:15 Jazda na maksa - komedia reż. Brady Connell, Brian K. Roberts, wyk. Frank Caliendo, Jennifer Elise Cox, Gavin Crawford, Daniele Gaither USA 2000 23:50 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 01:30 Kawalerskie w Vegas - komedia przygodowa reż. Eric Bernt, wyk. Jonathan Bennett, Kal Penn, Donald Faison, Charlie Talbert USA 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 08:05 W blasku Hollywood 2: Alec Baldwin - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy reż. Gustavo Ron, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Daniel Guzmán, Manuel Lozano, Fernando Fernán Gómez Hiszpania 2006 10:20 Wzór piękności - film SF reż. Michael Crichton, wyk. Albert Finney, James Coburn, Susan Dey, Leigh Taylor-Young USA 1981 11:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmy animowane - magazyn filmowy 12:20 Terje Pitbull - komedia reż. Arild Fröhlich, wyk. Petrus A. Christensen, Joergen Foss, Kristin Skogheim, Atle Antonsen Norwegia 2005 13:45 Białe noce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Michaił Barysznikow, Gregory Hines, Helen Mirren, Isabella Rossellini USA 1985 16:00 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 17:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: James Caan - magazyn filmowy 18:15 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie Szatański plan - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Goldman, wyk. Emily Barclay, Michael Dorman, Robert Morgan, Anthony Hayes Australia 2006 21:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Rozrywkowe dziewczyny - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Sieć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Peter Finch, William Holden, Faye Dunaway, Robert Duvall USA 1976 00:00 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 2 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 00:55 Barwy - dramat kryminalny reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Robert Duvall, Sean Penn, Maria Conchita Alonso, Randy Brooks USA 1988 02:50 Ritz - komedia reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Jack Weston, Rita Moreno, Jerry Stiller, Kaye Ballard Wlk. Brytania 1976 04:20 Dwóch twardzieli - komedia kryminalna reż. Juan Martínez Moreno, wyk. Antonio Resines, Elena Anaya, Rosa Maria Sarda, Jordi Vilches Hiszpania 2003 Cinemax 2 06:00 Kawalkada - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steve Suissa, wyk. Titoff, Marion Cotillard, Richard Bohringer, Bérénice Bejo Francja 2005 07:30 Najlepsi przyjaciele - komedia obyczajowa reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Goldie Hawn, Jessica Tandy, Barnard Hughes USA 1982 09:20 Kłamstwa mojego taty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ján Kadár, wyk. Yossi Yadin, Jeff Lynas, Len Birman, Marilyn Lightstone Polska 1974 11:00 Rzut karny - komedia reż. Roberto Santiago, wyk. Fernando Tejero, María Botto, Marta Larralde, Carlos Kaniowsky Hiszpania 2005 12:45 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Komedie romantyczne - magazyn filmowy 13:10 Witamy w Hollywood - komedia reż. Adam Rifkin/Tony Markes, wyk. Adam Rifkin, Jane Jenkins, Angie Everhart, Scott Wolf USA 1998 14:35 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 16:40 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy reż. Gustavo Ron, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Daniel Guzmán, Manuel Lozano, Fernando Fernán Gómez Hiszpania 2006 18:25 4400 - serial SF odc. 26 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 19:10 4400 - serial SF odc. 27 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 20:00 Czerwoni - dramat wojenny reż. Warren Beatty, wyk. Warren Beatty, Diane Keaton, Maureen Stapleton, Jack Nicholson USA 1981 23:10 Wzór piękności - film SF reż. Michael Crichton, wyk. Albert Finney, James Coburn, Susan Dey, Leigh Taylor-Young USA 1981 00:45 Syn ducha - thriller reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Laura Harring, John Hannah, Pete Postlethwaite, Mosa Kaiser Włochy/RPA/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2006 02:25 Podniebne figle - film erotyczny reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Brad Bartram, Regina Russell, Jay Richardson USA 2003 03:55 Fargo - dramat sensacyjny reż. Joel Coen, wyk. Frances McDormand, Steve Buscemi, William H. Macy, Peter Stormare USA/Wlk. Brytania 1996 05:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Nastoletni idole - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 ostatni seans Ekran zwany pożądaniem - film dokumentalny reż. Elisabeth Kapnist, wyk. Francja 2006 09:05 Wersja Browninga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Albert Finney, Greta Scacchi, Matthew Modine, Julian Sands Wlk. Brytania 1994 10:50 Kierunek Berlin - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Wacław Kowalski, Krzysztof Chamiec, Stanisław Milski Polska 1968 12:20 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Bette Midler - serial dokumentalny USA 13:20 ostatni seans Mój brat się żeni - komedia reż. Jean-Stéphane Bron, wyk. Jean-Luc Bideau, Aurore Clément, Quoc Dung Nguyen, Cyril Troley Francja/Szwajcaria 2006 15:00 Fort Apache - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Henry Fonda, Shirley Temple, Pedro Armendáriz USA 1948 17:15 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Tajwan - film dokumentalny 18:20 Bądź ze mną - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Khoo, wyk. Sanwan Bin Rais, Theresa Poh Lin Chan, Chiew Sung Ching, Samantha Tan Singapur 2005 20:00 Mały Liam - dramat społeczny reż. Stephen Frears, wyk. Ian Hart, Claire Hackett, Anthony Borrows, David Hart Niemcy/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:40 Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Robin Williams, Robert Sean Leonard, Ethan Hawke, Josh Charles USA 1989 23:55 Ostatnia chwila - thriller reż. Stephen Norrington, wyk. Max Beesley, Emily Corrie, Jason Isaacs, Kate Ashfield Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2001 01:45 Diuna - film SF reż. David Lynch, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Jürgen Prochnow, Virginia Madsen, José Ferrer USA 1984 Kino Polska 06:00 Bareja wieczorową porą 06:10 Bareja wieczorową porą Brunet wieczorową porą - komedia obyczajowa reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wiesław Gołas, Wojciech Pokora, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1976 07:55 Przyszłość zaczyna się dzisiaj - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1972 08:10 Polska 1974 - film dokumentalny reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Polska 1973 08:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 08:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii Hubal - film wojenny reż. Bohdan Poręba, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Emil Karewicz Polska 1973 11:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 11:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii Węgry '56 - film dokumentalny wyk. Polska 2006 12:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii Ucieczka - dramat historyczny reż. Livia Gyarmathy, wyk. Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Daniel Olbrychski, Dariusz Kurzelewski Polska 1996 13:50 Portrety - Tadeusz Łomnicki 13:55 Portrety - Tadeusz Łomnicki Biegiem, biegiem - film dokumentalny reż. Marek Nowakowski, wyk. Polska 1992 14:50 Seans w Iluzjonie 15:15 Seans w Iluzjonie Błazen purymowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Nowina-Przybylski, Józef Green, wyk. Miriam Kressin, Hymie Jacobson, Jonas Turkow, Ajzyk Samberg Polska 1937 16:45 Rodzina do kina 16:55 Rodzina do kina Och! Pampalini!!! - film animowany 18:10 Bareja wieczorową porą 18:15 Bareja wieczorową porą Brunet wieczorową porą - komedia obyczajowa reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wiesław Gołas, Wojciech Pokora, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1976 20:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 20:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Wypowiedź: Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 20:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Eroica - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Edward Dziewoński, Barbara Połomska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Henryk Bąk Polska 1957 22:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Zakonnica - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Tadeusz Janczar, Teresa Szmigielówna, Witold Pyrkosz, Roman Polański Polska 1957 22:40 Wyjście na jaw robotników kina z fabryki snów - film dokumentalny reż. Michał Dudziewicz, wyk. Polska 1995 23:05 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 105 23:25 Młode kadry - portrety młodych 23:40 Młode kadry - portrety młodych Fochy - etiuda filmowa reż. Anna Karasińska, wyk. Polska 2005 23:55 Młode kadry - portrety młodych Tłuścioch - etiuda filmowa reż. Oliver Stritzke, wyk. Polska 2006 00:15 Młode kadry - portrety młodych Błękitna planeta - serial dokumentalny reż. Rafał Kotas, Polska 2005 00:30 Młode kadry - portrety młodych Mateusz - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Szarski, wyk. Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Janusz Łagodziński, Adam Graczyk Polska 2007 01:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 01:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii Węgry '56 - film dokumentalny wyk. Polska 2006 02:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii Ucieczka - dramat historyczny reż. Livia Gyarmathy, wyk. Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Daniel Olbrychski, Dariusz Kurzelewski Polska 1996 03:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 03:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii Twarz anioła - film obyczajowy reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Marek Dudek, Jiri Vrstala, Wojciech Pszoniak, Saturnin Żórawski Polska 1971 05:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii Obóz na Przemysłowej - film dokumentalny reż. Danuta Halladin, wyk. Polska 1970 05:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii Dzieci z rampy - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Piekutowski, wyk. Polska 1963 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Obcy w mieście - thriller reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Rebecca Jenkins, Harry Hamlin, Trevor Blumas, Graham Greene Kanada 1998 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 USA 1998 09:00 Wspólny dom - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Tuchner, wyk. Ann-Margret, Matthew Settle, Hunter Tylo, Shailene Woodley USA 2004 11:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 37 USA 1999 12:00 Matczyny dar - western reż. Jerry London, wyk. Nancy McKeon, Adrian Pasdar, Lucy Deakins, Jeremy London USA 1995 14:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 142 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 15:00 Wspólny dom - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Tuchner, wyk. Ann-Margret, Matthew Settle, Hunter Tylo, Shailene Woodley USA 2004 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 37 USA 1999 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 143 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Pamiętna wizyta - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Putch, wyk. Dana Delany, Doris Roberts, Louise Fletcher, Megan Gallager USA 2003 21:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 23:00 Podstęp - thriller reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Yancy Butler, Bruce Boxleitner, Laura Soltis, William deVry Kanada 2006 01:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 03:00 Podstęp - thriller reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Yancy Butler, Bruce Boxleitner, Laura Soltis, William deVry Kanada 2006 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 USA 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 510 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 408 USA 1999 07:50 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 109 Kanada 2004 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 411 USA 1988 08:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 106 USA 2001 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 304 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 305 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Alex - serial odc. 107 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:15 Alex - serial odc. 108 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:40 Alex - serial odc. 109 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 11:00 Alex - serial odc. 110 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 11:25 Alex - serial odc. 111 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 11:50 Alex - serial odc. 112 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 12:15 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 117 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 12:35 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 118 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 507 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 508 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 306 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 307 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 411 USA 1988 15:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 511 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Frasier - serial odc. 409 USA 1999 16:10 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 110 Kanada 2004 16:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 205 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 206 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 110 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 509 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 510 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 308 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 309 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 119 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 19:55 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 120 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:20 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 103 USA 2007 20:45 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 104 USA 2007 21:10 Peep Show 21:35 Peep Show 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 102 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:50 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 302 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 TBA 01:15 Reno 911 - serial komediowy odc. 104 USA 2007 01:40 Reno 911 - serial komediowy odc. 105 USA 2007 02:05 Reno 911 - serial komediowy odc. 106 USA 2007 02:30 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 110 Kanada 2004 02:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 306 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 511 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:45 Frasier - serial odc. 409 USA 1999 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 Australia 2001 07:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2000 08:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Australia 1997 09:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 USA 2004 11:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2000 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 Australia 2001 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Australia 1997 14:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 USA 2004 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 Australia 2001 17:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 Australia 1997 19:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:05 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2003 21:00 Martwa strefa - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 22:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 1998 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 00:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2003 01:00 Martwa strefa - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 02:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 1998 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 AXN Crime 12:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1998 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2000 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1993 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2000 17:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1998 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2000 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1993 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2000 22:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 24 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 13 USA 2001 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1993 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 13 USA 2001 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 11:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 2002 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1987 14:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 5 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 15:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1999 16:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 2002 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1987 20:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 5 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 21:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1999 22:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Na całe życie - serial przygodowy odc. 14 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2000 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 02:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 6 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 03:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1999 National Geographic Channel 06:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 06:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 07:00 Piekielne zwierzęta - film przyrodniczy 08:00 Geniusz szczura - film przyrodniczy 09:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - film dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Mechaniczne bestie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Superwulkany - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Geniusz szczura - film przyrodniczy 14:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - film dokumentalny 16:00 Poskramiacze węży: Grzechotniki z Georgii - serial przyrodniczy 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Ostatnie krokodyle Moreleta - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Delfiny - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Premiera I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 19:00 Dzikie olbrzymy z Denali - film przyrodniczy 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Hotel w gruzach - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Za kratkami: Gangi przestępcze - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Bractwo Aryjskie - film dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Za kratkami: Gangi przestępcze - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Bractwo Aryjskie - film dokumentalny 02:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Hotel w gruzach - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Za kratkami: Gangi przestępcze - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Bractwo Aryjskie - film dokumentalny 05:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze czołgi - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Łodzie wyścigowe - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '54 i Chevy '55 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Współczesna katapulta - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Range rover - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Range rover - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze czołgi - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Łodzie wyścigowe - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 16:00 Superjazda: XLR - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego odc. 3 17:30 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego odc. 4 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowy apartament - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 41 21:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Koszmarna wycieczka - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 23:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 00:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - bitwa o Nadżaf - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Strefa śmierci: Wietnam: Wzgórze 875 - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet camaro - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Warsztat Moalów - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki lokomocji - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Zwalczanie terroryzmu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 07:40 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/6 08:15 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Siły lądowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 09:10 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Trzeci biegun - serial przyrodniczy odc. 26/28 10:55 Myśliwce i bombowce Zachodu - film dokumentalny 11:55 Radzieckie lotnictwo wojskowe - film dokumentalny 12:50 Sieć życia: Mrównik - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/13 13:20 Historia faszyzmu: Wojna w Etiopii - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 14:25 Historia faszyzmu: Sny o potędze - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 15:25 Z Biblią przeciw Darwinowi - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Babcia i dziadek, elektryczność - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/15 16:50 Moje podróżowanie: Viet z Wietnamu, Dadhu z Paryża - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 17:20 Przechadzki z architektami: Nadmorskie letniska Normandii - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 ost. 17:50 Bhutan - bastion tradycji - film dokumentalny 19:15 Legendarne zwierzęta: Wilk, duch tajgi - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Twórca i tworzywo: Annette Messager - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/15 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Dookoła Hiszpanii - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/10 20:50 Marilyn - śledztwo raz jeszcze - film dokumentalny 21:50 Judith Butler. Filozofia wszelkiego rodzaju... - film dokumentalny 22:50 Jokohama Mary - film dokumentalny 00:30 Afrykańskie prostytutki - film dokumentalny 02:00 Legendarne zwierzęta: Sokół, ptak światła - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 02:30 Przechadzki z architektami: Barcelona - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/19 Fox Life 08:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 7 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 19, Zatańczmy USA 2000 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Ryzyko w miłości reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Już po wszystkim reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Małe kłamstwa USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 20, Osamotnieni USA 2000 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Miłość jest piękna reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 8, część 1 15:25 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Granica USA 2005 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 21, Zielony potwór USA 2000 17:10 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 17:40 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 4 USA 18:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 3, Absolwent USA 2003 18:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 4, Doraźne orzeczenie USA 2003 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Syd w krainie czarów reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Nie wszystko zostaje w Vegas reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 15, Złośliwa cheerleaderka USA 2005 21:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Krasnal niezgody USA 1998 22:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Turniej koszykówki USA 1998 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Apokalipsa (Cz. 1) USA 2005 23:50 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 8, część 2 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Fazy księżyca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 22, Złudna miłość USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 10 Włochy 2006 MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 08:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Music non-stop 12:30 Countdown - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 14:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 15:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 19:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 20:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 21:00 Making The Band - casting na zespół 22:00 Narzeczona Bama - reality show 22:30 Giganci 23:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 23:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 00:00 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:30 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Parot - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Hajsometr 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 17:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Hajsometr 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Big in America - reality show odc. 11 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 21:00 Viva prezentuje: Coke Live Music Festiwal - koncert odc. 3 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 07:35 Wyspa Koralowa - thriller wyk. Francja 2004 09:15 Hasło "Odwaga" - film wojenny reż. Andrew L. Stone, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Alfred Lynch, Maria Perschy, Nigel Stock Wlk. Brytania 1962 11:10 Indyjscy piechurzy - komedia reż. James W. Horne, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy, June Lang, William Janney USA 1935 12:30 Anna Christie - melodramat reż. Clarence Brown, wyk. Charles Bickford, Greta Garbo, George F. Marion, Marie Dressler USA 1930 14:00 Mildred Pierce - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Joan Crawford, Jack Carson, Zachary Scott, Eve Arden USA 1945 15:55 Ben Hur - dramat historyczny reż. William Wyler, wyk. Charlton Heston, Stephen Boyd, Jack Hawkins, Haya Harareet USA 1959 19:30 Karate Killers - komedia sensacyjna reż. Barry Shear, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Joan Crawford, Curd Jürgens USA 1967 21:00 Przed egzekucją - dramat psychologiczny reż. Tim Robbins, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Sean Penn, Robert Prosky, Raymond J. Barry USA 1995 23:05 Powiększenie - dramat psychologiczny reż. Michelangelo Antonioni, wyk. David Hemmings, Vanessa Redgrave, Sarah Miles, John Castle Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1966 01:00 Gorączka nafty - dramat przygodowy reż. Jack Conway, wyk. Clark Gable, Spencer Tracy, Claudette Colbert, Hedy Lamarr USA 1940 03:00 Przed egzekucją - dramat psychologiczny reż. Tim Robbins, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Sean Penn, Robert Prosky, Raymond J. Barry USA 1995 05:05 Powiększenie - dramat psychologiczny reż. Michelangelo Antonioni, wyk. David Hemmings, Vanessa Redgrave, Sarah Miles, John Castle Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1966 Zone Europa 08:00 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Cena strachu - thriller reż. Henri-Georges Clouzot, wyk. Yves Montand, Charles Vanel, Peter van Eyck, Vera Clouzot Francja/ Włochy 1953 10:45 Świat zabawy - melodramat reż. Terence Davies, wyk. Gillian Anderson, Dan Aykroyd, Eleanor Bron, Terry Kinney, Anthony LaPaglia, Laura Linney, Jodhi May, Elizabeth McGovern, Eric Stoltz, Penny Downie, Pearce Quigley, Helen Coker, Mary MacLeod, Paul Ven Wlk. Brytania / 13:10 Dzień dobry, Babilonio - dramat reż. Paolo i Vittorio Taviani, wyk. Vincent Spano, Joaquim Almeida, Greta Scacchi, Desiree Becker Włochy 2006 15:15 Prozac tango - film krótkometrażowy 15:40 Powrót Ringa - western reż. Duccio Tessari, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Fernando Sancho, Lorella De Luca, Nieves Navarro, Antonio Casas, Mónica Sugranes, Víctor Bayo, Tunet Vila, Juan Torres, Jose Halufi, George Martin Włochy / Hiszpania 1965 17:25 Ucieczka z Sobiboru - dramat reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Alan Arkin, Joanna Pacula, Rutger Hauer, Hartmut Becker, Jack Shepherd, Emil Wolk, Simon Gregor, Linal Haft, Jason Norman, Robert Gwilym, Eli Nathenson, Kurt Raab, Eric P. Caspar, Hugo Bower, Klaus Gr Wlk. Brytania / Jugosław 20:00 Świerszcze w trawie - dramat reż. John Duigan, wyk. Mischa Barton, Sam Rockwell, Christopher McDonald, Kathleen Quinlan, Miles Meehan, Bruce McGill, David Barry Gray, Eric Mabius, Angie Harmon, José Orlando Araque, Beth Grant, Tom Aldredge, Odin the Do Wlk. Brytania 1997 21:50 Świat zabawy - melodramat reż. Terence Davies, wyk. Gillian Anderson, Dan Aykroyd, Eleanor Bron, Terry Kinney, Anthony LaPaglia, Laura Linney, Jodhi May, Elizabeth McGovern, Eric Stoltz, Penny Downie, Pearce Quigley, Helen Coker, Mary MacLeod, Paul Ven Wlk. Brytania / 00:15 Zakazane przyjemności - film erotyczny reż. Marc Riva, wyk. Melanie Coste, Aymeric Dapsence, Benoit Clerc, Loan Laure Francja 2004 01:55 Czego pragnie kobieta - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Sharly, Monika, Olivier Carre, Lady Shade, Asia, Ashley Francja 2003 02:45 Kansas City - dramat sensacyjny reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Jennifer Jason Leigh, Miranda Richardson, Harry Belafonte, Michael Murphy, Dermot Mulroney, Steve Buscemi, Brooke Smith Francja/USA 1996 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 104 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 143 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 27 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 143 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 27 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 143 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 27 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 104 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 144 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 35 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 35 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 103 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 104 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Animal Planet 06:00 Dorastanie...: Czarna pantera - serial przyrodniczy 07:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5 07:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 08:00 Rezydencja surykatek - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial przyrodniczy odc. 14 09:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5 09:30 Pocz±tkuj±cy weterynarze: W obliczu strachu - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston - serial dokumentalny odc. 23 11:00 Pies na medal - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:00 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki wielkiego krokodyla - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal: Koala w niebezpieczeństwie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Człowiek zwany niedĽwiedzi± mam± - film dokumentalny 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Długoszpar - serial przyrodniczy 16:00 Łowca krokodyli: Steve i smok - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Na posterunku: Dom dla beagle'a - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 18:30 Rezydencja surykatek - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 19:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial przyrodniczy odc. 15 19:30 Łowca krokodyli: Schwytane kamer± - serial przyrodniczy 20:30 Rezydencja surykatek - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 21:00 Rosomak obnażony - film dokumentalny 22:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston - serial dokumentalny odc. 24 23:00 Rezydencja surykatek - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 00:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Pancernik karłowaty - serial przyrodniczy 01:00 Na posterunku: Dom dla beagle'a - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Łowca krokodyli: Steve i smok - serial przyrodniczy 03:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal: Koala w niebezpieczeństwie - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Rosomak obnażony - film dokumentalny 05:00 Pies na medal - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Roztańczone Beebies - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Roly Mo zaprasza - program dla dzieci 08:30 Binka - serial animowany 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Paszport na plażę - program podróżniczy 09:30 Nie ma jak w domu? - program poradnikowy 10:30 Mieszkać we Francji - program poradnikowy 11:00 Modelowanie ogrodów - program poradnikowy 11:30 Życie ssaków - program przyrodniczy 12:30 Ever Decreasing Circles - serial komediowy 13:00 Było-minęło? - serial komediowy 13:30 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 14:00 Wbrew przeciwno¶ciom - serial obyczajowy 15:00 Panna Marple - serial kryminalny 16:00 Paszport na plażę - program podróżniczy 16:30 Forsa na strychu - program hobbystyczny 17:30 Małomiasteczkowe ogrody - program poradnikowy 18:00 Było-minęło? - serial komediowy 18:30 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 19:00 Kurort wstydliwych dolegliwo¶ci - serial dokumentalny 19:45 Posh Nosh - serial komediowy 20:00 Milcz±cy ¶wiadek - serial kryminalny 21:00 Nowe triki - serial kryminalny 22:00 Pie¶ń przyszło¶ci - serial komediowy 22:30 Alan Partridge to ja - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Milcz±cy ¶wiadek - serial kryminalny 00:00 Ever Decreasing Circles - serial komediowy 00:30 Nowe triki - serial kryminalny 01:30 Było-minęło? - serial komediowy 02:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 02:30 Mastermind - teleturniej 03:00 Milcz±cy ¶wiadek - serial kryminalny 04:00 Wbrew przeciwno¶ciom - serial obyczajowy 05:00 Mieszkać we Francji - program poradnikowy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Zone Club 06:00 Przewodnik po ¶wiecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 06:30 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 30 07:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 3 07:30 Terapia szokowa: Tracey - magazyn odc. 14 08:00 Pogromcy duchów w spódniczkach - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 08:30 Mama na pełny etat - serial dokumentalny odc. 115 09:00 Design Challenge - magazyn mody odc. 10 09:30 Tajemnice ogrodów - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 3 10:00 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 13 10:30 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 14 11:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 739 11:30 Stylowe miejsca: Casa Imperial i Hotel Ripa - magazyn turystyczny odc. 19 12:00 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Clodagh McKenna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 12:30 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contalgo i Simon Rimmer - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 13:00 Krótki kurs makijażu - magazyn poradnikowy 13:05 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 48 13:30 Przewodnik po ¶wiecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 14:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 28 14:30 Design Challenge - magazyn mody odc. 10 15:00 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 30 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 3 16:00 Tajemnice ogrodów - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 4 16:30 W pogoni za szczę¶ciem - serial obyczajowy odc. 32 17:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 14 18:30 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 30 19:00 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 26 19:30 Terapia szokowa: Lee - magazyn odc. 7 20:00 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 10 20:30 Mama na pełny etat - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 21:00 Krótki kurs makijażu - magazyn poradnikowy 21:05 Mama na pełny etat - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 21:30 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 29 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 140 23:00 Mama Gena - program rozrywkowy odc. 9 23:30 Córeczka tatusia - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 00:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 40 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 140 02:00 Samotno¶ć w Atlancie - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 03:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 40 04:00 Mama Gena - program rozrywkowy odc. 8 04:30 Rozmowy kobiet: Życie nowoczesne - talk-show odc. 11 05:00 Tajemnice ogrodów - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 3 05:30 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 3 Discovery Civilisation 06:00 Pola bitew: Kierunek Okinawa - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Skarby "Royal Captaina" - film dokumentalny 08:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Eliot Ness - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Tutanchamon - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Muzealne tajemnice: Plac Czerwony 10:50 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Eliot Ness - serial dokumentalny 11:45 Pola bitew: Kierunek Okinawa - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Skarby "Royal Captaina" - film dokumentalny 13:35 Odbudować przeszło¶ć: Uroczyste zakończenie - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Eliot Ness - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Tutanchamon - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Muzealne tajemnice: Plac Czerwony 17:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Eliot Ness - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Pola bitew: Kierunek Okinawa - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Skarby "Royal Captaina" - film dokumentalny 20:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Eliot Ness - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Tutanchamon - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Muzealne tajemnice: Plac Czerwony 23:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Eliot Ness - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Pola bitew: Kierunek Okinawa - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Skarby "Royal Captaina" - film dokumentalny 02:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Eliot Ness - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Tutanchamon - serial dokumentalny 03:55 Muzealne tajemnice: Plac Czerwony 04:45 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Eliot Ness - serial dokumentalny 05:35 Odbudować przeszło¶ć: Uroczyste zakończenie - serial dokumentalny ZigZap/Hyper 06:00 Histeria: Powtórka z wojny o niepodległo¶ć - serial animowany odc. 6 06:25 Pinky i Mózg: Mózg przyszło¶ci - serial animowany odc. 22 06:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Geextah i kameleon - serial animowany odc. 77 07:00 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 40 07:25 Friday Wear: Ze szmat± na CV - serial animowany odc. 14 07:30 Płaskmania: ¦wiat harmonii/¦wiat malarstwa - serial animowany odc. 14 08:00 Klub Winx 3 - serial animowany odc. 19 08:30 Skyland: Pocz±tek nowego ¶wiata - serial animowany odc. 12 08:55 Zakręceni gliniarze: Dyskotekowi bankierzy - serial animowany odc. 8 09:20 Planeta rocka: Alanis Morissette - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 09:45 Kod Lyoko: Kontakt - serial animowany odc. 50 10:10 Karol do kwadratu: Zabierz swojego klona do pracy - serial animowany odc. 19 10:35 Histeria: Wielcy odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 7 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Mózgopinki - serial animowany odc. 23 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Lwy tygrysy i kaczory - serial animowany odc. 78 11:35 Friday Wear: Trener Vahid - serial animowany odc. 15 11:40 Freakazoid: Taniec potępieńców - serial animowany odc. 1 12:05 Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 23 12:30 Lizzie McGuire 3: Zagadka - serial komediowy odc. 20 12:55 To tylko gra: Od stóp do głów - serial dla młodzieży odc. 1 13:20 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Wyrzuty sumienia - serial przygodowy odc. 22 13:45 Zoey 101: Koncert - serial komediowy odc. 7 14:20 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wielka miło¶ć - serial obyczajowy odc. 70 14:45 Kod Lyoko: Odkrycie - serial animowany odc. 51 15:10 Płaskmania: Modny ¶lub/¦wiat rocka - serial animowany odc. 15 15:35 Klub Winx 3 - serial animowany odc. 20 16:00 Skyland: Pocz±tek nowego ¶wiata - serial animowany odc. 13 16:25 Wielka płyta - program dla nastolatków 17:00 Planeta rocka: Sting - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 17:25 Adrenalina - magazyn dla młodzieży 18:00 Karol do kwadratu: Czadowy złodziej - serial animowany odc. 20 18:25 Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 24 18:50 Zoey 101: Żart - serial komediowy odc. 8 19:15 Lizzie McGuire 3: Odjazdowe ¶więta - serial komediowy odc. 21 19:40 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Dryft - serial przygodowy odc. 23 20:00 To tylko gra: Od stóp do głów - serial dla młodzieży odc. 2 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wielka miło¶ć - serial obyczajowy odc. 71 21:00 Bleach - serial anime odc. 3 21:30 Games Convention - reportaż 22:00 Fresh Air: Driver: Parallel Lines - magazyn 22:30 Hot News - magazyn 23:00 Java Games - magazyn 23:15 Bleach - serial anime odc. 2 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Klipy - program muzyczny 00:30 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzaj±cy miks teledysków 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 10:00 The 70's House - podróż w lata 70. 10:30 Za kulisami teledysku: "SexyBack' Justina Timberlake'a - jak się kręci teledyski Sexyback 11:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 17:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 19:00 Music For The Masses - program o Depeche Mode 20:00 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21:00 Biali raperzy 21:30 Za kulisami teledysku: Rihanna: "Shut up and drive" - jak się kręci teledyski Shut up 22:00 Rock Show - magazyn muzyki rockowej 22:30 Jazda po klipach - komentowanie na ekranie 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków TV Toya 14:30 Sport, sport, sport - Magazyn sportowy 14:45 Weekendowy mix filmowy - Program kulturalny 15:25 Mixtura - Muzyka 16:20 Prosto z miasta - Inne 16:25 Punkt widzenia - Informacje 16:35 Cztery łapy - Informacje 16:50 Przed ligą - Magazyn sportowy 17:00 Nasze sprawy - Reportaż 17:15 Wydarzenia - Wiadomości 17:30 Sport - Wiadomości 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi - Pogoda 17:40 Punkt widzenia - Informacje 17:50 Prosto z miasta - Inne 18:00 Kościół w służbie człowieka - Kościół i religia 18:15 Wydarzenia - flesz - Wiadomości 18:20 Przed ligą - Magazyn sportowy 18:30 Teraz panie. Magazyn niefeministyczny - Informacje 19:15 Wydarzenia - flesz - Wiadomości 19:20 Mixtura - Muzyka 20:15 Wydarzenia - Wiadomości 20:30 Sport - Wiadomości 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi - Pogoda 20:40 Punkt widzenia - Informacje 20:50 Prosto z miasta - Inne 21:05 Nasze sprawy - Reportaż 21:10 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi - Informacje 21:15 Wydarzenia - flesz - Wiadomości 21:20 Wieczór niezwykłości - Informacje 22:15 Wydarzenia - flesz - Wiadomości 22:20 Kurtyna - Program kulturalny 22:35 Imprezowicz - Reportaż 22:45 Wydarzenia - Wiadomości 23:00 Sport - Wiadomości 23:05 Pogoda dla Łodzi - Pogoda 23:10 Punkt widzenia - Informacje 23:20 Teraz panie. Magazyn niefeministyczny - Informacje Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2007 roku